Erina Minami
Erina Minami (南えリな Minami Erina) is a Jonin level shinobi of Konohagakure's Minami Clan and is part of her generation's Kita-Azuma-Minami-Nishi team. Background Erina is the second and youngest daughter of (I'll figure your name out later) Minami and Setsuko Minami. She spent most of her youth admiring and learning from her sister, Miho Minami, a natural prodigy. Because of stubbornness and shyness, her only friend growing up was Miho. After entering the Konoha Ninja Academy, Erina was considered just as prodigious as her sister, standing out to her teacher and fellow classmates. She was also able to make her first friend, Mayumi Kita, the top of their class. Erina was also able to make her first rival, Tatsuo Azuma. Personality Growing up, Erina had always been spoiled by her parents, ultimately causing her to be very stubborn. However, she was also very shy as Miho was the only friend she had. Following the death of her sister, Erina became very lost and lonely. She put on a mask that covered all of her emotions, becoming very serious and stern Nonetheless, she continued to provide support to those around her, since she didn't want anyone else to feel the pain she had gone through. Appearance Erina has pale, fair skin, gold eyes, and white hair. Throughout Part I and Shippuden, her hair is styled to cover the center of her forehead, mainly to conceal the clan symbol on it. Most of the time, she lets her hair grow out, since she believes long hair is prettier. During missions, she keeps it tied up, as she's afraid her hair will get in her way. In Part I, Erina wears a white kimono with a purple, gold, and red obi. The back of her obi is ties in a large bow. Her forehead protector is worn just above her kunai pouch on her leg. In Part 2, Erina's outfit continues to be a white kimono, but the sleeves reveal the shoulder, have red ribbon on the edges. Her obi is now tied in the front and her forehead protector continues to be above her kunai pouch. During the war, she wears the standard Konoha flak jacket. Shortly after the war begins, she also changes her hair to reveal the clan symbol on her forehead. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Erina wears a short purple and red kimono with a tradition gold collar. Her obi continues to be tied in the front, and she has now stopped wearing her forehead protector. The outfit is less conservative than it has been before. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Erina changes to a blue, gold, and purple kimono, her husbands clan colors. The kimono is long, stretching to the ground, but there are two slits on the side to allow movement. Her obi continues to be tied in the front. The back of her kimono carries her the Azuma Clan sign. Abilities Erina was considered a prodigy like her sister throughout her time at the academy. Mayumi and her often fought for the top ranking. As a direct descendant of the kunoichi and founder of the Minami Clan, Konohanasakuya, or Konohana, she adapted her fighting style and speed. Chakra and Physical Abilities Erina was naturally agile and fast, so naturally she focused on those traits. After learning Body Flicker Technique, and Flying Thunder God, Erina is able to take down opponents, before they can fully react. Miho also tended to scare her and play pranks on her, which has helped her develop fast reflexes. Erina has large chakra reserves as she was able to become a Sage, as well as summon Suzaku, the great Vermillion Bird. Later on Part II, Erina was able to learn to use single hand seals on certain jutsu, mainly Scorch and Fire Release. Ninjutsu Erina is one of the only people, other than Konohana, that could successfully summon, Suzaku. Most of her natural talents were spent improving her ninjutsu. Her signature technique is Scorch Release: Celestial Pheonix, which is one of the jutsu she can peform with one hand sign. Erina is also a proficient sensor and is able to detect chakra signatures within a large distance. She is also proficient at fuinjutsu, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Yin releases. Kekkei Genkai Erina possess the Scorch Release kekkei genkai. S Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT